


A Burden to Bear

by slipsthrufingers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Prisoner transport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipsthrufingers/pseuds/slipsthrufingers
Summary: It's one thing to be captured by the resistance, but quite another to be transported by a mountain troll.A Harry Potter twist on the ASOS road trip.





	A Burden to Bear

The manacles that bind his hands are surprisingly sturdy. Her spellwork, while hardly the prettiest, has lasted at least a week. Normally a transformation of this kind would be showing wear around the edges, weaknesses for him to exploit. And yet they are as new.

"I still don't understand why we must walk. Apparation is far quicker." Jaime complains, as the manacles relentlessly tug him up the hill behind her. 

"And have you splinch us? Do I look like an idiot to you?" Brienne almost sounds bored, and it infuriates him.

"No, you look like a Mountain Troll. Are you sure you're a pure blood?" He should be forgiven for the observation, no matter how crude it might be. She forges the way through the thicket with all the subtlety of a troll, pushing thick branches aside with her bare hands. Instead of responding, she lets a branch go and he has to duck and weave out of the way. He isn't fast enough, and gets a nasty scratch across his cheek for his reward.

"Careful, wench! I heard your promise to Stark. You were to deliver me unharmed."

"I promised to deliver you, and if you get harmed along the way, then consider yourself lucky I'm proficient at healing spells." She says, pausing at the crest of the hill. Her face is bright red from exertion, and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

"Oh. Proficient. How reassuring." He says, struggling to get a leg up over a boulder with his hands restrained such as they are. He almost falls, but she grabs his robes by the collar and hauls him the last of the way. She's strong, too. Powerful magic, physically fit. For all she lacks in physical appearance, he does find her peculiarly impressive.

"Get up." She says, because he has sat back on his haunches to catch his breath. 

"Just... give me a moment to rest. We've been at this for days." He says, wiping the sweat from his own brow with the edge of his crimson robes.

He hears her grunt of disapproval. "We're out in the open and we don't have time right now."

She leans over and grabs him by the shoulder, intending to haul him to his feet, but he moves out of her reach, dropping his shoulder and kicking out his legs to knock her flat on her back. His surprise attack works, and she goes down heavily, landing on his lower legs with an ungainly grunt, but he is already scrabbling at her belt for her wand, snatching it away from her.

The wand is heavier than he expects, and uncomfortably stout in his grip. The unsanded nodules in the wood poke him uncomfortably in the palm. He spits out a stunning spell, but his aim is off, and the incantation feels like acid in his mouth. This wand is _wrong_.

The witch takes the advantage, rolling quickly out of the way of the spell, pulling herself into a defensive crouch.

“ _Petrificus Totalus_ ,” he says again, using both manacled hands to keep his aim steady. But that curse, too, fails, the wand flashing white-hot in his palms; so hot he almost drops the thing. Across from him, Brienne smirks.

“All my life people have been whispering your name. ‘Jaime Lannister is the best duellist since Dumbledore’, ‘Lannister won every duel he ever fought’,” She taunts, not even bothering to take shelter in case he is finally able to get this damned wand to do what he wants it to.

“You’re pretty cocky for someone who is unarmed,” Jaime spits, twisting the wand in his hand to find a better grip.

“Is my wand giving you a bit of trouble?” She asks, with a pointed nod. The wand shifts in his hand, without his leave. It feels warm again, and almost seems to buzz against his fingers. There is something more at work here. He had fought with other wizards’ wands before, and none had resisted him as much as this one. _She is doing this._ It goes against everything he’s read of wand-lore. He bested her and took her wand from her; its allegiance should lie with him.

He knows, _knows_ that none of the spells he could try would work. No curse, no spell, no jinx. If he tried to apparate he’d definitely splinch himself.

Jaime looks up at her. There is something in her expression, something clever and bright and scornful and victorious. “How are you doing this?” He asks, his curiosity overcoming every other protest his brain spits forth. This no-name, rebellious troll of a _Hufflepuff _was breaking every rule of wand-lore as casually as she was breathing and he had absolutely no idea how she was doing it.__

__The wand flashes hot in his hands once more. Hot. _Too hot._ He drops it with a gasp, palms red and angry, in places already blistering. The wand does not fall, just hovers in the air where he had released it for a pregnant pause, before flying back through the air to its owner. Brienne plucks it from the air and points it casually back at him. “Magic,” She says, with a smirk._ _

__He raises his burned palms to her in defeat, “I yield.”_ _

__“Good.” She says. “Now keep walking. If we make it to the next campsite by nightfall, I’ll think about healing those burns for you.”_ _

__“With your ‘proficient’ healing spells?” He says, unable to help himself. But he turns and starts in the direction she indicates, not waiting for the manacles to return to relentlessly tugging him along._ _

__Jaime can practically hear her eyes roll. “Yes.” She says, following behind him, “With my ‘proficient’ healing spells.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am naturally inclined to be a lurker in fandom. I wrote most of this about a year ago, found it and finished it today. It's unbetaed, but I wanted to dedicate it to all of the fantastic JB authors I've read throughout the years and give back to those who have given me so much. JB Week seemed like the best time to do that.


End file.
